MidnaChan86
MidnaChan86 is the leader of Spinachninja and the former wife of Just a MessageBoardsFan. As the leader of a faction, she dominates the elements ice and fire. Fallen in battle Midna fell in the war. After the fight against Phantomhunter and The all-seeing eye2, their mental power has fallen to 1%. It is currently on 3%. Currently, it is only able to talk and therefore cannot move. Her husband, Sv, hides her in his conversation. Only he is able to make contact with Midna. Ability Normal Attacks Cursed Katana: Midna is in possession of a cursed weapon called Midniru-No-Jo (derived from Mahiru-No-Jo). This is a katana in which a demon was sealed. This strengthens the forces up to 45%-extra. The weakness here is that the demon takes over the user's mind and body at 100 sample tigers or to regular use of the force (about once a day) and can be intrinsic to the body for up to six hours. Revolver: A revolver whose bullets dipped in snake blood. This paralyzes attackers for 3 minutes. Midna can get up to four revolvers. Take magazines with them, each containing 8 balls. However, the balls do not align much with the opponent, which is why they can only be used in an emergency. Two balls would stop the effect of the snake venom. Smoke bomb: Only to use in an emergency. Creates a smoke through which you can't see. Due to the heat of the smoke, a jump pack activates on the back of Midna, which hurls Midna up to 57 meters in a different direction. Special Attacks Healing Hand: In Midna's claws there is a small vending machine, which can close wounds and even doped the body of the wounded. This makes it 4% faster, stronger and more robust. Midna can't apply that to itself and the switch to healing and doping takes four minutes. It is powered by solar energy. Power of Fire: In an aggressive battle, Midna is able to set fire to her own body and use the resulting fire as a weapon through fire magic. Can throw fireballs. Not usable in case of rain. Water magic could put out the fireballs. Stay Cool: Midna can create an ice wall in front of it and not let enemies pass. Strong opponents stop that for no more than 6 minutes. Fire magicians can melt this wall in 5 minutes. In hot areas, the wall melts in 4 minutes. Trump card ◾ sealing evil: Midna can seal a person into the shadowy world. However, this costs them 85% of their spiritual power. After the sealing, it takes 65 days to reopen the necessary spiritual power. ◾ Unknown:???? ◾ Unknown:???? Summary Midna is a more defensive fighter and therefore should not be moved to the front line. Because of her petty body, Midna doesn't endure much damage and therefore has to hide behind a fighter who can withstand many attacks. Furthermore, she should be in groups where she can heal her team members. Category:Person Category:User